Deadly Combination
by SakK
Summary: Akane is kidnapped by a man whom she doesn't know on her wedding day. Escape is futile...when her emotions are in the way.
1. Taken Hostage

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me at all. Except for one or two. You know what I mean.

* * *

Chapter One— 

She'd known since young that she was the heir to the leadership of the Tendou Clan. Her mother had whispered it into her tiny little ears ever since she was a baby. She could still remember the last time her mother mentioned the fact that she was the heir.

It had been raining outside and nobody was home except for Akane's mother. It was only hours later when Akane had returned only to find her mother on the ground, bleeding, body almost lifeless. Himiko's breathing was ragged and she had to gasp for air at times. Somebody had gotten into the huge mansion during the stormy afternoon and had managed to stab the frail Himiko in the back five times. Akane had fallen to her knees at the sight of her dying mother. She had felt the tears fall down her cheeks but she knew that nothing could be done to safe her mother. Although Akane had thought of using her power to freeze her mother so that she could be 'preserved'.

And the last few words her mother had uttered were, "Remember your responsibility, Akane. You are the heir to the leadership of our clan." And then her mother was gone. Himiko's head slumped back and her eyes closed while her hands hanged lifelessly by her sides.

Akane kissed her mother's forehead, as it was what her mother had told her to do to the ones she loved very much, and lay her down on the ground gently. She knelt down on the floor for hours and hours, until her oldest sister, Kasumi, had returned from the Fruit Park, which was an orchard inside the territory of the Tendou Clan.

Akane had decided to forget the incident. After that very day, she never remembered her mother or how Himiko had died. Even though Kasumi had exclaimed that Akane had told her what Mother had said before she'd died, Akane could not remember a single thing. The only memory of her precious mother were her last words.

Akane stood up from the floor and walked out of the dojo. That day was her sixteenth birthday and as tradition had it, she was to marry some man her father had chosen for her before she had even been born. She was to be wed before the noon had gone by.

Kasumi came out of the house and saw Akane trudging toward her. She felt excitement emit from her own body. "Akane, you shouldn't seem so grouchy, you know. You're getting married!"

Akane looked up at her sister's fair face. "I don't want to get married," she sighed, "but if I have to, then...I will."

"Oh, but Akane," Kasumi's hands flew to her bosom, "marriage is a wonderful thing. Tofuu-sensei is a good example. He is a loving husband and..." Kasumi's voice trailed off as she relived her first married night with her husband.

"Let's go get changed. I have a man to marry," Akane walked past Kasumi and headed up the stairs to her room.

Akane knew that one would officially become the leader when one got married. She wanted to become the leader but she didn't want to marry some stranger she had not even met. Akane felt reluctance in her heart...

But she had no choice.

* * *

"Akane, you look so beautiful!" Yuka commented as Sayuri twirled her friend around in her wedding dress. Sayuri then proceeded in describing the dress's details and how much hard work was put in to make it.

Akane gave a smile. Her heart wasn't really in her marriage but one could only get married once, so Akane knew that she'd to convince herself that she was a happy to-be-bride. "I'm a very fortunate girl." She said half-heartedly. "Marrying some handsome guy who will be my partner in leading the clan."

"Oh," Yuka cried out with glee as a bell sounded. "Your wedding's starting! Hurry, Akane, we've got to get you to the open-air area on time. And watch out for your dress, it's really expensive, according to Sayuri-chan."

Akane heeded her friend's advice and picked up her skirt as she ran across the grass. She felt her clogs sink into the soft soil and although some may need much effort to lift their feet up, Akane moved on through the soil without much effort.

It was thanks to years of martial arts training. Her father, Soun Tendou, had taught her what he'd known, along with lessons on how to control her power.

The priest muttered some sort of prayer or blessing- Akane wasn't listening- and thanked the gods for the fine weather they had that day. Time passed by so quickly that Akane didn't even notice when the priest was looking at her.

Sayuri whispered harshly, so that Akane could hear her almost inaudible words. "You're supposed to say 'I do'."

"Uh...I-"

A huge stream of water rained down on the crowd. A group of girls and children screamed. Akane stared, dumbfounded. Several soldiers hurried forth to retaliate the attack.

Akane noticed that the water came from somewhere on the walls surrounding the home of the Tendo Clan and its followers. She quickly dropped the flowers in her hands and threw back a jet of cold air which froze the water in mid air.

She could see the people who had been using the power of water to attack them. One was a man who had a bandanna around his head, his eyes were fierce and he looked determined to win the fight. Akane was going to prove him wrong. Beside the man was a girl with long brown hair and a spatula on her back. She seemed just as resolved on winning. There was also a girl with a black ponytail on one side of her head who had some kind of ribbon in her hand and a girl with purple hair and amethyst eyes with bon bons. They were smirking- well, some of them were.

They jumped off the wall and landed a few meters away from Akane.

People were running away from the open-air area, leaving only the groom, Akane's bridesmaids, a few soldiers, and Akane's family. Akane walked forward a few steps and then stopped.

She concentrated her aura energy into her palms, cold air was growing about her hands. She made sure it was just the right size before she threw it at the attackers.

"Hyaa!" she cried out, throwing the cold energy towards them. It was going to hit them and then they would all freeze.

But something jumped in front of the cold aura and blocked its path. It retaliated with its own hot energy. And there was a huge explosion. Akane successfully stood up despite the explosion and the wind blowing against her.

There was smoke and dust all over the place. As it cleared, Akane could make out the shape of a man with a pigtail. He had a smirk on his face and his aura radiated around his body.

The soldiers immediately tried to counterattack with the power of the wind but the man's power of fire was very powerful and the fire had scorched the soldiers. Akane used her cold aura to stop the fire from burning the men up.

Akane stood up and stared at the man, contemplating her choices. She did not expect him to have the power of heat (fire). His power came straight from his aura, just like hers. So, they were both talented people. After all, she had the exact opposite power, the power of coldness (ice).

People who were gifted had to draw in energy from their surroundings to convert the energy into an element.

Akane knew that he had to be the head of the assailants. Take him out, then the others.

She took in a deep breath and decided to try a method she'd been trying to develop. This method helped one focus better when fighting or using one's aura energy to change into an element. It was half martial arts half element fighting. She took a fighting stance and breathed in again.

She charged and ran as fast as she could, jumping into the air, she threw a kick at him; at the same time, she drew her energy into her foot.

The man saw her coming and jumped out of the way.

He jumped down above her and tripped her. Akane fell onto the ground on her tummy. She felt the man assert certain pressure on her pressure points and then she felt her surroundings turning darker and darker...

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't forget to tell me how you feel about this story! If you're confused about the powers and all that, tell me and I'll explain. 

Hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. Cold Weather

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter

* * *

Chapter Two—  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" a lowered voice came from a room. The voice stirred Akane from her stupor and she woke up. Where was she?  
  
The walls were wooden and the furniture was simple. She was in some sort of cabin.  
  
"I'll get my parents' consent first to take her with me," a male voice replied.  
  
Parents? So the second male was something like Mommy's boy, was he? She could use it to get them under her thumb; at the moment, it'd simply a trick under her sleeve. Akane remained quiet and got off the bed. The voices did not notice her.  
  
"Why do you even want to kidnap her in the first place?" the first male asked.  
  
"I was just-"  
  
There was a sudden silence and Akane herself froze. Why did they stop? She silently lifted up a foot and walked forward, making sure not to let the floorboards creak. She was about to get the surprise of her life.  
  
"And what are you doing? Eavesdropping on our conversation?"  
  
Akane spun around in shock. They had heard her creeping up on them. Oh, dear, she thought. She had to find an excuse to...well, excuse herself.  
She turned around hesitantly, embarrassment at being caught showing in her flaming cheeks. "Uh...no?"  
  
Behind her were, apparently, the two men who had been talking. It was the men she'd seen attacking her father's soil. There was the man with the bandanna and his cute fangs. He must be the leader's right-hand man, she guessed, by the looks of his importance. He was smiling smugly; and didn't seem afraid of her prowess. Beside him...was a guy with a pigtail. He was wearing Chinese clothing and one of his hands was on his hip. His eyes were a rare azure, and his body was well toned. It was muscular but it wasn't bulky, like a sumo wrestler. He seemed...  
  
She breathed in sharply. She was captivated by him and she would have done so for a long time had he not spoke up. "Go back to bed- you're a hostage." His mouth formed a smirk and his voice was cool.  
  
Akane could not comprehend; why did they capture her in the first place? Why her, out of all people? Why not Kasumi or Nabiki or- not like she wanted them to be taken away- but why was it her? Why was she so special? And couldn't it happen on another day besides her wedding day? How could the gods ruin her 'happiness'? There were so many questions but no answers at all. Akane was put in a flutter, her mind in a whirl.  
  
"But...w-why?" she asked, the question finally parting her lips.  
  
The two men seemed taken aback by her question.  
  
"What?" she looked from the leader to the right-hand man and back.  
  
"You don't know why?" the right-hand man dropped his arms at his side. Akane nodded and sat onto a chair.  
  
"It's actually all your-" the right-hand man was interrupted when the doors burst open and a man dressed in a white robe and with spectacles on ran in. He stopped and bowed down before the leader and muttered a greeting before explaining his hasty and noisy arrival. "They've come looking for her," his voice was laced with anger and threat on the last word, making Akane wonder what she had done wrong. They were the ones who had kidnapped her, not the other way around. "Leave with her first, Ranma. We'll take care of them."  
  
Ranma affirmed the order by nodding. He paused to add a reminder, "Don't forget to put on your glasses, Mousse." He tried to hide his laughter.  
  
"Has my father come?" Akane asked excitedly. Mousse glared at her and retaliated with a question, "Do I look like I know?"  
  
"No, but he has long, black hair and a moustache," she described her father's looks. Mousse's eyes squinted and then relaxed, "Don't remember seeing such a man. He's probably cowering back in the Tendou Household, ne, Ryouga?"  
  
Akane bit her lip at his remark. "My father isn't such a coward. I know he'll come, I just know!" Mousse thought her childish, "Well, this time you thought wrong."  
  
"Mousse," Ryouga hissed so softly that his voice was almost inaudible. The rest could not be heard as they were out of earshot. "..."  
  
Ranma, Akane thought his name was rather befitting for him, marched over to Akane and stunned her by carrying her over his back, leaving her no chance to react. She flailed her arms and pounded him but he would not let her go. "I'm doing this for you," he whispered sneakily. She shrieked, "For me? You'd better let me go!"  
  
Ryouga blasted a hole in the wall, allowing Ranma to escape through it as he gave his thanks to his right-hand man. Akane shivered slightly when the cold dusk air hit her. She tried asking Ranma where they were going but he ignored her and went on hopping from tree to tree. The cabin grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared wholly.  
  
The trees were a blur around her as he was moving extremely fast; he was not about to let the Tendou Clan snatch back his hostage. Akane let out another involuntary shudder; the air was becoming increasingly chilly and her skin could not take it any longer.  
  
Ranma felt the girl tremble- more out of cold than of fear. She was cold, he realised. He stopped on a tree branch and sat her down. She was pale and her hands huddled together the moment she was free. He gently shook her awake from her slumber. The girl tried to shake his hands off her shoulders but he persisted. He pushed back two wild locks of hair from her forehead. He knew she was cold, very cold. But he still decided to ask her the silly question.  
  
"Are you cold?" he grasped her hands.  
  
She murmured a 'yes' and turned her head away. He appraised her clothing. She was still dressed in her wedding gown, which was really a flimsy material. The dress was very thin and clung to her curves. It was no wonder that she was freezing. Ranma carried her, this time in his arms not over his back for she was cold. He could feel her in his arms and- oh lord! She felt like ice!  
  
Ranma concentrated his energy so that some of his power of heat channelled into her. He returned to jumping away, transferring his heat to her at the same time.  
  
After a while, he could have sworn he heard her give a contented sigh.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah...it's soooo late (for me, that is) and I have school tomorrow. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I don't know why. I trust that you were content with this chapter (please say you are!)  
  
Livvy22: I'll finish my other stories...I hope.  
  
Don't eat yellow snow: Thank you!  
  
Softlycryingrain: Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Sieg1308: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cheesyjello: I hope you're satisfied with the dialogues in this chapter.  
  
Gopu: Here's more!  
  
Sesshygirl3: I'll definitely continue.  
  
RiVeR-chan: Thank you!  
  
Nikka: Hmm...I never thought the groom was so important. But after some thinking, I've decided to add him in later...maybe...I'm not terribly right now. 


	3. Comfy Bed

* * *

Chapter Three----------

* * *

"I'm back, Mother, Father," Ranma was on one knee, his left palm on the cold, marble floor. "You called for me?"  
  
His father sat on a huge brown chair with gold edges and strange wordings inscribed into th diamoned shaped gem at the top of the chair. His mother was beside Genma. Her hair was softer than usual; this normally happened when she was relaxed or pleased with something. Her eyes weren't as tense as usual.

Ranma was in the Throne Room, the room which his parents used in the morning to listen to current business affairs. The Throne Room was very huge; there were four pillars in the centre, which added to the extravagant feeling it emitted. There were paintings of famous people and paintings painted by famous people hung all over the walls; his mother's favourite hobby was collecting paintings and putting them around the house.  
  
His mother cleared her throat. "Yes, I was told that you've got the girl," she stated firmly. Ranma's father frowned, "Her name is Akane, yes?"  
  
Ranma nodded obediently and kept still and silent. He knew that if he made any noise, his father would send for the guards to whip him. Ever since he was young, there was always a particular punishment for a specific 'crime'. Once, his father had hung him over a pit of starving cats with cat food wrapped all over his body. The cats had looked as if they were going to swallow him whole. Ranma gulped nervously at the memory.  
  
"I've discussed with your father...we've decided what to do with her."  
  
"And what are we going to do with her?" Ranma queried, raising his head slightly to look into his mother's stern eyes. His mother hardly showed her emotions in public, but when she was alone with Ranma, she would treat him nicely and even laugh at his funny antics. Genma, however, had thought that discipline was important for a martial artist, and even if they were together and alone, he would lash out at his son for every single mistake he made, no matter how small it was.  
  
"You will obey our order, will you not?" Genma placed his hands on the arms of the chair and crossed his legs. When Ranma kept his answer to himself, Genma persisted. "Your answer, Ranma-kun, leader of the Dragon Society?"  
  
Ranma knew that if he didn't follow the order, he would be in hot soup. He answered coldly, "Yes, I will. You are both my parents, after all."  
  
"Good, then you'll both be married before dusk tomorrow, you're engaged to her," Genma said cheerfully, dropping the bomb on Ranma at the last minute. "You're dismissed, now, son."  
  
---)(---  
  
Ranma strode faintly to his room, where his friends were waiting for him. He pushed open the door. There, on his bed, lay the girl who would be his wife. Sitting on chairs beside his bed were Ukyo-san and Shampoo. Kodachi was sewing some patchwork in a corner, her eyes focused, her posture daring anybody to disturb her. Ryouga and Mousse were both busy trying to tickle the other while Shampoo and Ukyo-san kept commenting on how childish both men were. When he closed the doors, everybody looked at him expectantly. Ukyo-san was the first to speak up, "Why did they call for you, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma gave a sigh and scratched his head; he didn't know how to convey the message to them. Somehow, he'd always known secretly that both Shampoo and Ukyo-san fancied him. He stole furtive glances at his friends and stammered. "Uh...they s-sent for me."  
  
Ranma's buddies were getting suspicious, especially Ryouga and Ukyo- san, who both knew him very well. "Ranma...and?"  
  
"And..."  
  
Ranma took a deep breath and became callous before announcing his wedding. "Akane's my fiancée. We're going to be married tomorrow."  
  
He noticed that their eyes widened and Shampoo's hardened.  
  
Nobody spok for a long time; there was a delayed response when Ryouga finally reacted. He shook Ranma's hand and firmly said, "Congratulations."  
  
---)(---  
  
Akane snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. This bed was so unlike the one she had back home. Come to think of it, the peasants in the Tendou Household had beds harder than this. When she woke up, she'd recommend the bed to everyone. That is...if she ever got back home.  
  
She was in some foreign place she never knew; alone and lost and tired, she was shunned away and despised by the strangers who captured her. Except for one, her mind subconsciously added. Except for one?  
  
She couldn't remember the past day's events, when Ranma used his energy to keep her warm. She was too tired to recall them.  
  
She blinked her eyes and opened them slowly.  
  
Turning her head to her left, she could see the leader, the right- hand man, the man who despised her, the spatula lady, the bon bons lady and the ribbon maniac. They were all looking intently at their leader, Ranma. Akane screwed up her eyes and tried to listen to their conversation.  
  
Ranma was quietly stealing glances at his henchmen.  
He was trying to drag time, she knew.  
  
"And..." he paused. And what? Akane wondered.  
  
"The hostage will become my wife before night tomorrow."  
  
Akane froze on the spot. Wife? She was going to marry him? Wait; maybe he was talking about some other hostage. Maybe they'd taken somebody else hostage. They might not be referring to her after all.  
  
"Congratulations, Lady Akane will make a fine wife."  
  
Or maybe they were.  
  
Akane swung her feet off the bed so fast that she knocked an antique looking vase of a mahogany table. The vase would have dropped onto the floor had she not used her feet to kick it back up into the air and into her hands. She caught it and put it onto the table.  
  
"I am your fiancée?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Ranma put one hand on his hip, a habit he had since young, and replied indifferently. "Yes."  
  
This was all too fast! She was supposed to get married but got taken away...now she's going to get married to somebody else...but...she would not without...  
  
"You must have my father's consent first," she said firmly. Her father had all rights to choosing the man who would marry her.  
  
"Look," Ranma shot back, "it's not like I want to marry a tomboy like you, this was my parents' decision."  
  
Akane's eyes fired up at the word 'tomboy' but then she returned to her impassive state (she'd been like this when her marriage was declared to all) and rounded her palms, one above the other, forming a ball of ice in her hands. When it was powerful enough for her, she threw it at him unsuspectingly.  
  
Ranma's eyes shot up when he saw the ice headed toward him. He retaliated with his fire and melted the ice.  
  
"Too late," she murmured and a long stream of water shot out of her hands.  
  
Ranma wanted to use electricity to counterattack but decided against it; he would electrocute her if he'd done that. Instead, he jumped above the jet of water and behind her. She turned around hastily and tried to freeze him with her cold energy but Ranma had already filled his body to the brim with hot energy.  
  
He ducked under her and caught hold of her ankle; he pulled her down and she was caught unaware. She fell down and landed on her back painfully but did not show any sign of pain on her features. He pressed a pressure point on her neck, another on her shoulder then her ribs, thigh and stomach. She could not move, paralysed from head to toe. All she could move was her eyelids and her eyes.  
  
"Let's not fight, my dear fiancée," he smirked and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
The rest were standing at the side, witnesses to the fight. They were rooted to the spot and Ryouga could be heard muttering "lover's spat" over and over again, as if he was trying to convince himself that it was nothing more than a quarrel.  
  
"Your dinner will be brought to you soon," he carried her back onto the bed. "Rest well, I'll be here later."

* * *

Author's notes: I received some reviews on how Akane should be strong to cold weathr but I have a perfect explanation for that (or so I think). Well, at first I thought the same about how Akane should be strong in cold weather, but later I decided to...twist it and make it different. I'm not sure how to say this so I hope this helps: a warrior is powerful with a sword in his (or her) hand, but a warrior is greatly weakened with a sword thrust through him.

Oh, and for information's sake, you know when they use energy to fight? It's just energy (you can try to visualize colours for energy. Eg. Cold energy would usually be related to the colour white and hot energy, red). It's not ice or fire or anything. And did I mention that Akane can control the temperature of her attacks? .)

I know I haven't added a new chapter for a looooong time. It's cause I couldn't sign in...dunno why.


	4. First Signs

Chapter Four----------

Akane hopped towards the door; her body had been frozen but she had tried a counter pressure point technique and had managed to undo part of the damage done to her. She could, at present, only hop as her feet were frozen. Her knees could move, so could her face and torso but her hands were stuck behind her back.

"I'll get out of here," she growled determinedly. She wasn't going to let herself get married off to some strange guy she didn't even know. "Ugh..." she moaned as her feet felt like thousands of pins and needles were poking through them. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and stepped out into the crisp, night air.

The place wasn't very dark; there was a lamp placed almost everywhere. If Akane wanted to escape, she had to be extremely discreet. If there were any guards, they might find he in the middle of her little escape attempt.

She hopped, both legs glued together, onto the hard gravel ground. Ranma had taken off her shoes earlier and now, the gravel were hurting her soles.

She moved past a fountain and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a silhouette standing near it. She hesitated; it could be a guard. Akane walked closer cautiously and realised that the figure was a male and was dressed in black from head to toe and had a weird look on his face.

"H-how d' you do hic miss?" the man staggered to and fro.

Akane's jaw dropped open.

"I just w-wanted to hic con- hic- gratrulate you," he smiled crookedly and lifted some sake up. "Have a drink."

"Uh...no, thanks?" she answered tentatively. Obviously, the sentinel was too drunk to even notice her breakout. She felt the last of the paralysing effect disappearing and silently sent a prayer of thanks to the gods.

"C-C'mon...just a sip," the man snaked an arm around her waist and grinned cheekily. He seemed to have forgotten his place. The man tipped the drink up against her lips and forced it down her throat.

Akane would have retaliated but she felt reluctant. This man might not know how to fight and given her skills, she would kill him with a single blow. Instead, she drew back a fist to punch him. But he caught her fist effortlessly and brought it behind her.

"I'm very lonely...miss," he moaned and put the sake down on the uneven ground. "I've been away from women too hic long...and let's just play for a while, okay?" he laughed and pushed her onto the ground.

Akane quickly jumped up when tried to remove his clothes. She kicked him but he dodged. Damn, were the people here all better at martial arts than her? Akane managed to land a punch on his nose and it started bleeding. Akane bowed apologetically to show her regret at having hurt him when she felt him knock her to the ground

"You'll regret having punched me, bitch," he cursed madly and started pulling her hair back. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Akane gathered energy from the cold surroundings. She would douse him with water, that's all. A little water never hurt anybody.

The water flowed into a ball, which was the size of her two hands. She was about to hurl it at the man when she felt a rush of energy rush above her and knock the man off her.

She could still feel the remnants of the pain she received when the bastard had pulled her hair back mercilessly. Akane pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her burning scalp.

Then realising that somebody had actually saved her, she looked up to see who her saviour was. Her saviour was fighting- no, he was punching and kicking so furiously that it seemed that his aim was to maim the man permanently.

Ranma stood with his arms akimbo, supporting his weight on his right leg when he was done with the man. When he spoke, Akane could hear that his voice was laced with threat. "Hiroi," he addressed the cowering assailant, who was quivering as Ranma spoke. "Tell me something: why did you try to touch my fiancée?"

The sight of the frightened man dissipated Ranma's patience instantly. He fought the urge to remove the sheath of his dagger and stab the man a thousand times. When he'd seen _her_ pinned under Hiroi, her sleek hair in his calloused hands, he'd thought that he would go insane and throw a fireball at him. But he'd known that a fireball could kill a low-ranked soldier such as Hiroi and had reprimanded himself for having even considered such a thought. All he'd done was wrench the bloody ass of her with his hot energy, punch him twice, kick him three times and thrown him onto the ground.

"I-I-I-I-I...have mercy, Lord Ranma, don't kill me!" Hiroi stuttered.

Akane noted that Hiroi suddenly didn't seem to be drunk anymore.

Ranma was going to remark about how he wouldn't want to dirty his hands by touching the bastard again when Akane tugged at his arm.

"Don't kill him, Ranma," she said, even though she knew it wasn't worth defending the bloodied man but still, killing wasn't something one should do; it was a sin, and one of the worst. "I know I shouldn't be helping him but- he's losing a lot of blood already! Look at him!"

Ranma appraised the terrified man before him. "I lost more blood than this when I fought against your clan, Miss Tendou, and I still survived," he murmured, remembering the time when he was lying helplessly on the ground, almost drained of all his energy, and surrounded by thousands of enemies. God, he had felt so pathetic. If Ryouga had not intervened on time, Ranma would most probably find himself six feet under.

Akane heard him mutter something but didn't quite catch it. "What?" she asked but he shook his head quickly and gave the bloodied man one more kick at the abdomen. The man cried out, more out of fright than of pain, and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Ranma picked Akane up and carried her on his back. He felt her wrap her arms around him.

A question suddenly occurred in his mind and he tried to push it away but curiosity got the better of him. He frowned and asked, "By the way, how did you get out here?"

Akane smiled weakly and brought her index finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"Whatever," he shrugged indifferently even though not knowing how was practically killing him.

* * *

Irulan 24: I'm going to reveal it soon...very soon. Next chapter, in fact.

Lady Mokodane: I did mention before that Akane knew Ranma was a talented fighter...didn't I? I hope I did...well, still, he's a talented person and can choose the energy he wants to draw in and change the energy into its element. It's just that he's better at using heat energy to fight. The temperature thingy will be explained in the next NEXT chapter. .)

The vengence of the heavens: Thanks for the compliment!

sesshygirl3: I'll check them out asap! That is...if I manage to finish all my stupid schoolwork and assignments first...Heck, I hardly had the time to update my stories!

Hououza: Thanks for the blessings!


	5. Hot Contact

Chapter Five ----------------

"May I ask..." Akane hesitated halfway but continued when Ranma raised his eyebrows curiously, "...why...why did you kidnap me?"

Ranma walked on; the question did not affect his pace. "You've got something my father wants."

"So I was kidnapped only because your father ordered you to?" she asked. "Me being taken hostage by you has nothing to do with YOU?" her sudden raised voice alarmed herself. Where did that come from?

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Akane felt like strangling him. He was doing his father's dirty work but he didn't even protest. As if he'd read her mind, he voiced out, "Isn't that just like hiring an assassin to kill somebody for you?"

"But- you're his son! His only son- " she realised she had not confirmed this statement as a fact yet, "his only son...right?"

Ranma nodded. The room came into view; light emitted from it, making it the only bright thing in the eerie darkness. Akane obediently went in and sat on the chair. Ranma was about to leave and she felt the sense of boredom start to cloud her heart when he abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"The thing my father wants is on you. Well, half of it," he said softly.

Ranma didn't approve of his father's craving for the object which gave eternal life and the crap. Becoming immortal was simply useless.

Akane cringed at the thought that something so desirable to others was on her. "Where's the other half?" she whispered, not daring to hear the answer.

"With your father."

He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

And that was when she realised that he had not paralysed her or anything...Akane was free to escape but she felt something hold her back.

* * *

"I now pronounce you both man and wife," the white robed priest blessed the couple who were standing before him.

Akane felt sick of hearing those words a second time. It was as if she'd married, been rejected by her 'lover', divorced, and married again. She would have reached out and slapped the old man (old man IS a little harsh) if she had not restrained herself.

"I...do we have to kiss now?" Akane asked warily. It seemed that there were so many questions bombarding her head, but so few were answered. It was an annoying feeling, not knowing anything.

The priest nodded encouragingly. Did he actually assume that she and Ranma were in love?

Ranma lifted her chin with his hands and she could feel the rough skin chafted below her chin. He was tender...and she felt all her anger and question and negative thoughts slide away from her mind and she closed her brown eyes, not wanting to be drawn into those lulling eyes of his. She wanted to be herself when she kissed him...to know what a kiss felt like.

A girl's first kiss should be wonderful and if hers wasn't beautiful, she knew she'd hate everything for no reason forever.

She felt his breath skimming over her lips and shivered; Akane had never been so close to the opposite sex before (except when she hugged her father goodnight when she was younger). Then the moment arrived when his lips touched hers and she felt as if she was drowning in the heat and could never be retrieved to safety. His tongue ran over hers and she gasped deeply. Her heart was melting and it was a thrilling sensation.

When they parted, Akane felt truly blessed for words could hardly describe her first kiss...it was...all she wanted it to be....it was perfect.

* * *

Ranma was polishing his boots in the courtyard when Akane approached him cautiously. He lifted his head and shrugged casually. "What?"

"Am I interrupting your...daily activity?" she asked politely. Wasn't that what wives did when speaking to husbands? After all, she shouldn't be so rude and besides, he had saved her before. She really needed anger management, it would make everybody's lives better and her blood pressure wouldn' t accelerate. Killing two birds with one stone. Akane grinned.

Ranma shook his head, his eyes demanded a reason for her approach.

"I just wanted to know what it was your father wanted....maybe I could get the other half and then everybody would live happily ever after...no more fighting and all," she said. There were two lions at the entrance of the courtyard said to protect the place from evil spirits. Akane chose the moment to stare at the two stone figurines with a jade necklace on their neck.

Ranma swiped something off her chest so fast that she didn't have time to react. It was her pendant...the one her father had given to her when she was but five.

What was so interesting that it was put inside a pendant? Akane sat down on the boulder beside Ranma and crossed her legs.

Ranma predicted at first sight, "Your father gave this to you." He pushed a tiny button on the side of the pendant and it opened up a secret compartment, revealing the pendant's sacred treasure.

It was a... "A diamond?" her jaw dropped. "But...my father said that my mum had left this behind for me...what would _that _be doing inside?"

"Of course it was left behind by your mother...your father just decided to expand the uses of this pendant a little further," he smirked.

"But- a diamond?" she gaped incredulously. Ranma deadpanned, "No, it's an alien spacecraft from Mars."

"Be serious, Ranma," she cuffed him. Anger management. Anger management. Do not go further than slapping his head, she warned herself mentally.

"I'm serious. It's not a diamond. This is only shaped like a diamond," his voice lowered and suddenly, the atmosphere turned icy and cold, "As you can see, the bottom is flat," he cut her off from her noisy questions. "That is because the other half is with your father. When joined together. A power unimaginable will be unleashed...That power is something my father wants. This 'diamond' can make one immortal, grant one with boundless power and also obey one- _one_ _only_- command."

"So...why does your father want it?"

"He wants all three, duh."

She was getting fed up. "I meant, is there a specific reason out of the three why he desires this...'gem'."

"I think it's because he wants to become an immortal. If you're an immortal, you can't die no matter how powerful your opponents are," he paused for a moment and looked at the ground. "Then you can also use your immortality to get money to become rich-"

"Is that possible? How?" her voice was breathless with excitement.

"Don't tell me you want the diamond, too?" "I just can't believe that there's such a thing around...isn't it dangerous?"

"It is....back to the issue, my father could start a gang or something and go around threatening people to give him money...or whatever he wants....isn't this the same as getting your wish granted?"

Akane nodded in agreement. "I guess so but there is one thing he may never have."

"Really? I thought money made the world go round...what would Pop be missing on?"

Akane raised a finger. "Hap-pi-ness."

Happiness...

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed! 

Uzziel

Prizz

Happie

Sieg1308

Key

Hououza: Really? Hope I don't disappoint anybody. .)

Koala Kitty: He's just better than her in martial arts only. Note the 'only'.

Don't eat yellow snow: Yes, he does, he does. But I don't think he'll admit it very soon.

Lady Mokodane: Questions, questions! Well, here are the answrs .. Uh-huh, Ranma's better. I don't think Akane will use it against them. Besides, if they do challenge her, it might be only martial arts, not a mix. Might.

And...you really can read my mind...or do we both think the same (great minds think alike)? First Signs...yup, of love. :P

Anthraxus the Decayed: Apparently, not yet. But I might, sooner or later. :D


	6. Lady Lost

Chapter Six----------------

"Do you all understand the plans?" Soun asked, looking around for any objections to the raid. Silence greeted him.

Finally, a raised hand appeared and a voice questioned, "Why can't we let Miss Kasumi or Miss Nabiki marry Lord Kuno and be leader of the Tendou Clan?"

Soun flared up; his precious daughter had been taken away by some tough ruffian and here this idiot was trying to replace Akane with Kasumi or Nabiki. "Because, you fool," he grit out, "Kasumi is already married and Nabiki is not suitable for the position. She herself has declined the position and her ears were impervious to my pleas."

The man cowered and hid himself amongst the other soldiers.

"We'll leave now and strike when it is dark." Catch them unaware and get his daughter back, then marry her to Kuno and initiate her as leader of the clan.

"Yes!" the soldiers shouted and left.

* * *

Akane removed the lid of the box which Ranma had given to her a few days ago. She could not stop the smile from appearing on her lips when she saw the small knife with beautifully carved patterns on its hilt.

He had looked embarrassed throughout the whole thing as if it were an ordeal. She had laughed, amused by his behaviour.

Tonight, he would bring something else for her. She knew it. At approximately ten at night, he would materialize at the door to their room and tell her he had gotten her a gift. Ten o' clock... which was about... right now.

The wooden doors swung open and a gale was allowed in. Ranma stood there in his Chinese clothes and his hands tucked in his pockets. "I've got a present for you," he announced nervously. He walked towards her and kicked the door shut behind him with his right leg.

He lifted a tiny pouch from his pockets and handed it to her, looking away all the while. Akane thanked him and emptied the pouch, dropping the contents onto her palm. It was a key. A key...to...

"What's this?" she asked, toying the key with he fingers.

"It's a key which... you'll know when you need it," he finished and took off his shoes and sat on their bed.

Akane wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask questions but she still mustered up her courage. "Um, Ranma?" she didn't wait for him to answer and continued, "Why is it that you always bring me things?"

There was no answer and she turned to find Ranma staring at the ceiling, contemplating his answer.

"I mean," she said coyly, "we're married. You don't have to court me."

"Who says I'm courting you?" he retorted.

"Then why all the gifts?"

"What am I supposed to do with my wife?"

"I don't know. _You're _the husband," she pointed out.

"But I don't know."

"Ranma," she sat beside his form on the bed. She put one leg onto the bed and let the other dangle on the side. He looked at her questioningly and she stared back at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She hid a coy smile. "I never noticed how cute you were."

"W-what?" He was flustered and his eyes wide.

"Gotcha," Akane grinned and cuffed him lightly. Then she gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"So," Ranma said slyly, "you want to play, eh?"

He pulled her towards him and kissed her fully. She succumbed for awhile, allowing herself to enjoy his forceful attention. Then she pushed him away softly.

"It's late and I'm tired. Let's play some other day," she commented and grinned.

She got off the bed and blew out the candle flame. She pushed back the blankets and got in when suddenly Ranma sat up.

"I've got to get some fresh air."

He removed the blanket from over his legs and lifted them off the bed.

"Are you sure? It's late already."

He gave a curt nod and left, leaving Akane bewildered.

"Damn you," she muttered to herself. What if something happened to him? She rolled over onto her side and huddled tighter into a ball and gave a 'hmph'. "I shan't worry about that fool anymore. I need my beauty sleep."

* * *

Ranma hopped onto the roof and landed on his right leg. He slipped on the wet tile but managed to regain his balance just as quick and made his way to the top. He lay down on the roof and did some light and hasty reflection. He knew he liked her, there was no doubting that. But he didn't like her a _lot_. Just a friend... or actually, just a wife. How _did _one treat wives, anyway? Trust him to be so inexperienced. Perhaps he should get some advice from Genma the next day when the sun rose.

No, Genma would tell him to buy more gifts for Akane and she would say he was wooing her. Nodoka was better; his mother was much wiser and serious when it came to such matters.

Ranma stared at the stars and admired the starry night for minutes before the lulling wind and the rustling leaves lead him on the road to sleep.

* * *

Yahiko crept silently beside Jittan. Pushing back the obstructing tree branch, he peered out from his spot amidst the darkness.

"Hey, Jittan, do you think it's time?"

Jittan squat down and sighed, obviously bored. He shook his head and cursed indifferently. "You idiot, we wait for the signal. They're not preoccupied yet."

Yahiko sighed and let his tense body relax slightly. "Our men our taking a long time. Can't they hurry up?"

"They've slacken since their last training."

Jittan grumbled, while wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. "They're the laziest bunch of people you'll ever find. Lord Tendou has to thank us for being hardworking officers."

Yahiko was about to retort smartly when Jittan stood up abruptly; his eyebrows were knitted together, forming a frown. Yahiko got onto his feet and stared at the sky. An orange flare with a fiery red tail was making its way into the sky. It was the signal.

"Yea, man, they're having a war right now!" Jittan jumped into the air, whooping and cheering.

"Shut up, we've got to get Miss Akane," Yahiko shushed his friend and pulled him through the thick blankets of leaves and branches and into an open clearing. They climbed over the wall and discussed the situation in whispers.

"Which room is she in?"

"I don't know!" Yahiko said, frustration etched onto his features. "Why ask me?"

They ran past a cowering figure. A figure clad in black robes and-

"A person!"

"A person?" Jittan echoed.

"W-who are you?" the man asked.

"Who are _you_?" Jittan, being the quick witted and loudmouthed ninja he always was, replied.

"Hiroi, sentinel of the lady Akane's room." Hiroi said proudly, then remembering the past events, his ego deflated and his stance shrank, "or used to be."

Jittan grabbed Hiroi up by the robe and slammed him against the wall. "Miss Akane. You know where's her room? Tell us now!"

"What have I done wrong that I deserve this? Why is everybody picking on me nowadays?" Hiroi's voice rose into a shrill octave. Yahiko grimaced and covered his ears. He couldn't stand such people.

Jittan smacked him onto the wall again. "Quit whining, baby. Where is the lady? Tell us now!"

"I'll tell you but you'd better watch out for lord Ranma," he muttered under his breath.

"I'll ignore what you just said because your voice was inaudible and because I'm not a busybody. Now, lead us to Miss Akane's room!"

Hiroi nodded fervently and kicked his legs in the air. "How am I supposed to lead if you don't let go?"

Jittan dropped him to the hard, cold floor. Hiroi groaned and stood up.

Mumbling something about how he would love to boil his adversaries in leek soup, he walked away with his back hunched due to the pain caused by Jittan.

* * *

Akane saw a green crystal-like object hovering about the air. Air? Wasn't she in the air, too, surrounded by a myriad number of clouds, floating with her legs beneath her like a duck waddling in a pond?

A sword suddenly materialized in the air along with Soun, her father. What was Soun doing there?

Soun raised the sword and brought it down, slicing the green crystal neatly into two. The green crystal broke and fell onto the ground, smashing into smithereens. Then the parts automatically united and formed two small d-

Akane's eyes flew open. It was a dream. And Akane usually wasn't disrupted from dreams. She must have noticed something subconsciously while in deep sleep. She turned over and faced cold air. Ranma was gone. No wonder she felt that something was amiss. It was only the case of the missing idiot which had interrupted her from her sweet slumber. She yawned, feeling her eyelids shutting.

_Plop!_

A noise. Somebody was in the room. Ranma? No, this person had a different aura. She sat up forcefully and while frowning, she ordered the person to come out. But nobody responded to her request.

She was just dreaming. It must have been her overactive imagination. Or remnants of her dream. She decided to go back to sleep when she heard the sound of muffled coughing.

Her legs went taut with fear and she yelled into the dark, eerie emptiness. "Come out! Whoever you are!"

"You got me." More muffled coughing accompanied amused laughter.

"Or," the voice went on, "should I say, 'us'?"

Akane filled her body with cold energy from her surroundings. Not ice or anything, just plain cold energy to blow the person away.

"Uh-uh," the unknown intruder tutted, "that's sort of like cheating, isn't it. Preparing before we even attack."

"It's not and you know it."

"Anyway, it's still to late."

Akane was about to ask what was too late when she felt the damp wad of cloth pressed over her nose. It was wet with chloroform!

"What a dirty trick..." she managed to mutter out. Her voice was faint. "You could have paralysed me or something..." She fainted.

* * *

Arashi ran as quickly as her legs would let her. She had to inform lord Ranma's wife of their current plight before the enemies got to her. Apparently, she was told by a hysterical Yuumi that lord Ranma had been one of the first to discover the enemies at the gate. He had been cut off from his sleep when he heard them tiptoeing about the entrance. Lord Ranma had hastily commanded the sentinels to be extra alert and to retaliate when they attacked.

Arashi wished she didn't have to wear the skirt at the moment. Its hem was whipping about her ankles furiously, depriving her of proper movement.

Finally, she saw lord Ranma and lady Akane's room up ahead. Arashi ran up to the doors and burst in.

"Miss Akane! Miss Akane! You're in danger! Hurry, we've to get you to Master Genma and Mistress Nodoka! Miss Aka-"

Arashi's hands fell to her side. The only sign of life in the room was the curtain swishing about the window frame. The window was open and the bed was empty. There wasn't any signs of struggle but... who would go out through a window when there was a door? Unless...

* * *

Author's Note:

I know, I know. It's been ages since I last updated. And this should be considered the _worst _time. Why? Cause my exams are just around the corner (next Monday, Math paper) and my Mathematics isn't really a cup of tea to me. I suck at it! And to imagine, I used to get full marks for tests. Sob. I'm trying very hard to become better in the subject but... I'm failing miserably at that task. Guess I'll have to pray to pass and then try harder next year.

But looking on the bright side of life... my birthday's coming soon! Very soon, in fact! Can't wait can't wait... or maybe CAN wait. I don't want to turn a year older. I'd rather stay a baby. Free from stress and all. Or maybe I'm just running away from my own demons, which is wrong. I should face up to them...

Oh, and one thing I shouldn't (and will never) forget is to thank you all for reading! And thanks to those who reviewed: **Cringe**, **Key**, **Sieg1308**, **Airen2** (Thank you so much for the compliment!), **Prizz** (sorry 'bout that. I've added borders to that chapter already.... I think), **Don't eat yellow snow**, **Bunny /**** Sailor Moon**, **lonestar88**, **Hououza** (well, there may be something more... but there may not be something more...but then again...), **Lady Mokodane** (Ahaha... sorry, no wedding night. .; About Shampoo and Ukyo, they HAVE to be friends... while working under/with Ranma), **Archmage of Necromancy**.


End file.
